


Study Date

by EvilPenguinRika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College AU, M/M, and it's like past Eremin relationship too so..., slight mentions of Eremin though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPenguinRika/pseuds/EvilPenguinRika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, what brings the captain of school’s hockey team all the way here?” He asked. His voice laced with curiosity. Armin took his glasses off and gently placed them in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Date

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Just two cuties doing some studying. Maybe.

**A Reimin Fanfiction**

**Study Date**

**~oOo~**

The library was quiet, as usual. Everyone tended to their own thing as they either tried to study for an upcoming exam, or an essay that was due tomorrow.

A young boy sat at a table next to the large open windows with several books piled up against him on both sides. It was as if he was creating a fortress with just books. His eyes shielded by the black framed glasses as he stared at the paper with words scribbled all over it.

“Hey, Armin.”

He broke from his soundless trance and looked up to see a much larger person in front of him.

“Oh, hello, Reiner.” He greeted formally.

Reiner laughed and shook his head as he pulled up a chair.

“No need to be so prim and proper, Armin.” He sat down and rested his arms on the table.

Armin shrugged. His face slightly pink from embarrassment. “S-sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” He grinned.

Both sat in silent with nothing else to talk to. Until Armin decided to cut the awkward silence between the two in half.

“So, what brings the captain of school’s hockey team all the way here?” He asked. His voice laced with curiosity. Armin took his glasses off and gently placed them in front of him.

Reiner leaned back in his chair, his arms behind his head. Armin couldn’t help but stare at the other boy. It was fairly obviously Reiner was well built. Being the captain of a sports team would surely get everyone fairly fit. But not only that, Reiner was no stranger to the gym and fitness room. The boy would spend hours on ends in the room using the machines or doing sets. Armin was a little jealous. They were both about the same age yet Reiner looked as though he could flip someone over with just his pinky.

“Well… I uh… You’re really smart and I’ve seen you a lot in here…” He started. “I… i know that’s sort of creepy but I was thinking if uh… If you’d help me out? With studying and such…”

“Sure. What do you wish to study on?” Armin asked gleefully.

“Anatomy.”

“What?” The blond unconsciously moved back in his seat.

“I-I mean biology!” Reiner explained.

“O-oh…”

Both fell back into the uncomfortable muffle as they tried to wrack their brain. Hoping that something in their mind would help ease the estranged quietness between the two.

“O-okay then. Let’s uh. When do you want to start? I’m free during the evenings.” Armin piped up.

“What about uh, now?”

His face completely red as he nodded. “Y-yeah. I’m free now too.”

“Good…” Reiner sighed in relief.

The taller blond got up from his seat and changed so that he was right beside Armin. He took out his textbook and notes and laid them out on the table. Armin pushed the pile of books away so both would have enough space to study.

Ten minutes into their study session, Reiner clears his throat and looks down at the blue-eyed blond.

“You know… I have to confess something… I sort of have a crush on you.” He said boldly.

“Y-you do?”

“Mm. Yeah… I’ve been meaning to pluck up the courage to ask you out… I was supposed to do that when I came over to talk to you… But I chickened out. Ha, ha… I know, it’s weird and gross right?” He said dejectedly.

“I don’t think it’s weird or gross.” Armin assured him. “It’s just… To be honest… The only person I have ever dated was Eren… But we broke up because it was too much for the both of us to handle. Though we’ve remained good friends still… But yeah… And since we’re being honest, I’ve always thought you were quite handsome and well… I guess I’m attracted to you - sort of like how you are with me…”

“If that’s the case… Then… Uh… Would you, Armin Arlert, care to join me on a much proper date next time?” He asked him with a lopsided grin.

His words caught against his throat. He nodded quickly and giggled.

“Great! How about after our study date, I take you out to dinner?”

The blond tilted his head to the side, his hair gently tickled his neck. “Our study date?”

“Yeah, I mean. If you want to think of this as our study date or something.” Reiner looked up towards the ceiling as he scratched the back of his head.

“Ha ha, sure thing.”


End file.
